


Three's A Crowd WIP

by venturahighway



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturahighway/pseuds/venturahighway
Summary: Fix-it in which Daniel didn't fuck Mark's wife and they just have some kind of petty beef and Bridget, Mark, AND Daniel live happily ever afterWIP, posting the scraps I have, I guess if this has any interest at all (or even if it doesn't) I'll write it up eventually
Relationships: Daniel Cleaver/Bridget Jones, Daniel Cleaver/Mark Darcy, Daniel Cleaver/Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones, Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Three's A Crowd WIP

Mark exhaled sharply, shaking his head. “What an absolute bastard. No, it’s nothing like that, I never slept with his anyone. Actually…” he cleared his throat. “It was quite different, really. It was that, ahem, we, erm, slept with each other.”  
Bridget choked. “What?” she managed to squawk.  
“It was a long time ago, at Cambridge. After some sort of schoolboy bender, we found ourselves in bed together. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it immensely, but I felt just a bit too young and insecure and broke it off, so I’m the one he could never have.” he said with a shrug. “So of course he’d say something dastardly like that. Unfortunate for him too, because, to be perfectly candid with you, I’m much older now and see what I missed out on, and much of this time, I’ve been, er, tracking him down and waiting for the right moment…”  
So that’s why all the furtive glances and awkward standoffs, Bridget thought.  
Mark cleared his throat again, shaking his head vigorously. “But, that dream is over now. Then you showed up and mixed everything up, didn’t you? You’re the one I want.” He said with a smile.  
“What about… both?”  
Mark blinked. “I don’t understand.”  
Bridget shrugged. “Well, erm, I like you, a lot, Mark, but I kind of like Daniel too… and, and, so do you! So, it makes sense, right?” she said nervously.  
Mark looked perplexed. “I… suppose so, but it’s just not realistic!”  
“Sure it is! I don’t know how Daniel was in bed back then, but let me just say, he’s game for just about anything.”  
Now his expression changed to stunned, slightly impressed, and even more slightly aroused. “Fascinating.” Mark said after a slight pause. 

“Oh, what are you two doing here? Come to rub it in my face how happily ever after you are? Go on and fuck off.” Daniel grumbled.   
A heavy silence hung in the air. “You’re joking, right?” “No joke. She’s totally insane.” Mark said, gesturing towards Bridget.


End file.
